


Сила воли

by Jadaite



Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Zebediah Killgrave/Thomas Sharpe





	Сила воли

Киллгрейв расхохотался: кому скажи — не поверят! — самый охуенный секс в его жизни был с призраком! С гребанным привидением!

Киллгрейв любовался небом сквозь дырки в крыше, кутался в плед и улыбался так счастливо, как будто ничего прекраснее с ним не могло случиться. Если подумать — и правда, не могло!

Люди были слишком телесны, слишком податливы: его способности с легкостью их подавляли и могли заставить делать всё, что ему заблагорассудиться. Это поначалу кажется, что без сопротивления жить легче и интереснее. Легче — бесспорно, интереснее — ни в коем случае.

В заброшенном замке Киллгрейв оказался не иначе как волей провидения. Водитель, старый пень, умудрился сдохнуть прямо за рулем, к хренам разбив машину. Пассажир отделался легким испугом, но матерился так, как будто лишился власти над всем миром. В каком-то смысле, так оно и было: на мили вокруг не было ни одного живого существа, только развалина замка маячила поодаль.

— Сударь, извольте замолчать. Вы повторяетесь.

Меньше всего Киллгрейв ожидал, что мироздание ему ответит. Оно почему-то просвечивало насквозь и вид имело строгий и чопорный. Киллгрейв на всякий случай ощупал голову, может, он всё-таки ебнулся головой, но под воздействием адреналина не заметил?!

— А не пойти бы тебе на хуй?! — огрызнулся Киллгрейв, шагнул к призраку и врезал ему под дых. Кулак прошел насквозь, не встретив сопротивления, и он чуть не упал вперёд, но вовремя подставил ногу и отшатнулся. Мысль о супергероях, которые собрались его обуздать с помощью дебильных спецэффектов, растаяла, так до конца и не оформившись. — Блядь, призрак!

Привидение нахмурилось, при этом на его лице явственнее проступили раны, преобразив лицо в посмертную маску, которая могла с легкостью испугать любого. Однако Киллгрейва поразило не это. Неспособность влиять на это существо взволновала его гораздо больше. Вот что было по-настоящему страшно.

И страшно интересно.

— Как это невежливо с вашей стороны. Находясь на моей земле, вы нарушили мой покой, теперь придется за это заплатить.

Пусть глаза призрака не вспыхнули алым, как Киллгрейв подсознательно ожидал, он всё равно отступил на несколько шагов назад. Не было ни жеста рукой, ни иного движения — просто в воздух взвился нож Киллгрейва, который до этой секунды валялся на полу в машине, куда тот его уронил во время аварии. Валялся вместе с яблоком, которое Киллгрейв для себя чистил.

Нож уставился острием в глаз Киллгрейва, лишая желания сопротивляться. Страх оказался солоноватым на вкус: он даже не сразу сообразил, что закусил щеку до крови.

— А теперь поговорим о контрибуции, если у вас, господин, нет возражений, — призрак скривил губы в улыбке. — В наших краях почти никогда ничего не случается — местные обходят “Багровый пик” десятой дорогой, лишая меня возможности проявить гостеприимство. Не слышу, разве вы мне не благодарны?

— Благодарен, — процедил Киллгрейв и замер, едва дыша: нож приблизился чуть ближе, а отодвинуться Киллгрейв не смог, он словно уперся затылком в стену. Стены там не было — они были посреди дороги — но повернуть голову и проверить Киллгрейв побоялся и в ответ на приподнятую бровь поспешил выдохнуть: — Всю жизнь мечтал. Вы так добры!

Киллгрейв давно потерял счет тому, сколько раз он требовал и получал подобные признания от других, зато точно знал, сколько раз такие слова слетали с его губ — ни единого! Этот призрак! Этот гребанный призрак заплатит!.. Он сюда орду экзорцистов притащит! Сделает всё, чтобы смыть секунды позора! Надо только смирить гордыню и выжить.

Нож чуть-чуть отодвинулся, но недостаточно далеко, чтобы Киллгрейв мог позволить себе пошевелиться.

— Безбожно добр, — кивнул призрак. — Эта машина должна оказаться у моего дома.

— Но она разбита.

— Что ж. Тем хуже для вас, придется попотеть и затолкать её туда, куда я укажу. Вы же не хотите, чтобы моя воля дрогнула от расстройства и этот нож плотно обосновался в вашей глазнице? Едва ли вас тогда будет что-либо беспокоить.

Киллгрейв скрипнул зубами.

— А этот старый пень вам зачем-то нужен? Или я могу от него избавиться?

— Люди меня не интересуют. В них нет ничего особенного, другое дело — машины, — криво усмехнулся призрак.

При других обстоятельствах Киллгрейв бы с удовольствием изучил такого человека поподробнее, пробрался бы ему в черепную коробку и перебрал всё по винтику, но сейчас — не тянуло. Хотелось только вырваться из чужой хватки и оказаться как можно дальше от проклятого места. Но не светило.

Труп Киллгрейв с трудом вытащил из машины и бросил на обочине. Если бы не навязчиво кружащийся вокруг него нож, он от души попинал и даже помочился бы на ублюдка, из-за которого он встрял в неприятности, но не стал — ситуация не располагала. Вместо этого Киллгрейв попробовал завести машину; мотор пару раз раскатисто пророкотал и, чихнув, заглох. В устройстве и, соответственно, ремонте машин Киллгрейв понимал ещё меньше, чем в управлении. Пришлось корячиться под насмешливым взглядом призрака.

Дорога до развалюхи показалась длиной в мили. Мышцы ныли и горели, непривычные к физическому труду. Пот заливал глаза. Но близость ножа действовала лучше стимуляторов, которых Киллгрейв за свою жизнь перепробовал приличное количество. Открывалось не то что второе, десятое дыхание!

Призрак то плыл рядом, не обращая на сопящего Киллгрейва ни малейшего внимания, то кружил вокруг машины — странно, что не тянул руки.

Впрочем, к концу дороги Киллгрейву было уже положить с прибором на то, что там делал призрак. В фокусе его внимания были последние метры до развалин дома. Стоило ему преодолеть оставшееся расстояние, и он буквально осел на землю. Поднявшаяся красная пыль его совсем не смутила. Киллгрейв жадно глотал воздух, в груди горело, кололо в боку и немного закладывало уши.

— Странно: такой молодой, а такой слабый, — прокомментировал призрак, который наконец оторвался от внешнего изучения машины. Он опустился на корточки рядом, изучающе оглядел Киллгрейва и удивленно цокнул. — Поднимайтесь, застудите себе всё, здесь почва даже летом не прогревается. Возьмите в машине плед и проходите в здание. Там обсудим виру за вашу наглость.

— Да пошёл… — прохрипел Киллгрейв и напоролся на нож в прямом смысле слова, тот оказался у самого горла в мгновенье ока. Киллгрейв облизал враз пересохшие губы и сдавленно продолжил: — Пошел за вами. Только дыхание переведу.

— О! Вам стоит яснее выражаться, иначе последствия недопонимания могут вас не обрадовать, — призрак улыбнулся так, что Киллгрейва пробрало. Вроде бы ничего такого, но отчего-то смерть от ножевого ранения тут же показалась не самым страшным, что может его ожидать. В конце концов, смерть — это очень просто. Похоже, призрак был с ним в этом полностью солидарен.

Киллгрейв с трудом отодрал себя от земли, выхватил из машины плед и, подгоняемый оружием, поспешил в дом.

Время оказалось беспощадно к некогда наверняка респектабельному особняку — теперь в этих развалинах едва ли можно было угадать былое величие. Однако сопровождающего такие места стойкого запаха пребывания бомжей не было. Впрочем, последних Киллгрейв понимал сейчас как никто — он бы тоже предпочел ночевать хоть в чистом поле, хоть задницей в муравейнике, лишь бы избежать радушия этого хозяина.

— Устраивайтесь поудобнее. До рассвета у нас много времени.

— И чем же мы его займем?

Киллгрейв не спешил больше нарушать чужие правила: по себе знал, как это раздражает! На пледе было немногим лучше, чем на голой земле, но он был не в том положении, чтобы качать права, о чем ненавязчиво напоминал кружащийся вокруг него нож.

— Телесным единением.

Киллгрейв ошарашенно уставился на призрака.

— Трахаться будем? — решил уточнить он.

— Как грубо, — призрак усмехнулся, оценивающе оглядел своего гостя с головы до пят и немного ослабил узел шейного платка. — Но впрочем и эти слова не лишены смысла.

Киллгрейв молчал достаточно долго, чтобы его захотел поторопить любой смертный, но призраку, казалось, его изумление вперемешку с ужасом доставляло удовольствие, и он не спешил.

— Но как?!

Ничего другого Киллгрейву просто в голову не пришло.

— О, очень просто. Для начала вы разденетесь, затем, так и быть, можете себя немного подготовить…

— Подготовить?

— Ну да… Растянете себя для меня.

Призрак не умел краснеть, зато Киллгрейв ощутил, как горят щеки, в полной мере и даже не понял, отчего его бросило в дрожь и жар.

— Но тут же ничего нет. Ни смазки, ни крема. Ничего!

— Зато у меня есть нож, — призрак изогнул губы в насмешливой улыбке. В подтверждение его слов оружие очертило круг вокруг Киллгрейва, подобралось к рубашке и одним нечеловечески ловким росчерком спороло пару пуговиц. — И я им воспользуюсь.

— Ар-ргумент.

— Раз возражений нет, тогда… — призрак пошевелил пальцами в воздухе: — приступайте. Когда мне скучно, я совсем теряю терпение. Вы же хотите пережить эту ночь?

В убедительности с призраком мало кто мог поспорить: Киллгрейв бесспорно хотел пережить ночь, но задницу было всё равно жалко. Впрочем, его желания сейчас никого не интересовали.

Находясь в некотором ступоре, Киллгрейв стянул куртку и принялся расстегивать оставшиеся пуговицы, стараясь не смотреть в сторону ножа и его владельца. Не интересовали! Его желания просто шли побоку.

С ним этого всего просто не могло быть! Но было. Царапало острием шею, торопило не размениваться на медлительность, холодило насмешливыми интонациями, когда призрак диктовал ему свою волю.

— Штаны тоже лишние.

— Я сам!

Киллгрейв заметил движение ножа краем глаза и поспешно схватился за ремень. Задница — задницей, но джинсы ему ещё пригодятся! Топать до ближайшего населенного пункта в чем мать родила или, на крайний случай, обернувшись в плед, ему претило.

— Я сразу заподозрил в вас разумного человека. Ботинки до рассвета вам тоже не понадобятся. Правильно — отодвиньте подальше, — призрак проследил за тем, как его приказание поспешно исполняется. Казалось, ощупал обнаженного Киллгрейва взглядом и уронил: — В награду за послушание я дозволяю вам себя погладить. Заслужили.

Киллгрейв чуть было не вскинулся, позабыв и о ноже, и о своих намерениях разобраться с обидчиком позднее, расквитаться хотелось прямо сейчас, но острие пощекотало живот и он осел обратно на плед. Кровь отрезвила его лучше слов.

— Ну-ну, куда мы так торопимся? — усмехнулся призрак, растаял там и появился совсем близко здесь. От него не веяло холодом, только покалывало кожу, и волосы на руке, которая оказалась ближе всего к нему, встали дыбом.

Киллгрейв сглотнул и перевел на него взгляд.

— Ещё живым надо бережнее относиться к своей крови, — призрак протянул руку, провел по порезу пальцами, отчего Киллгрейв втянул живот, поднес руку к своим губам и лизнул. Кровь растаяла на его губах алыми искрами, и он стал более плотным. Киллгрейв сглотнул. Он был не в силах отвести взгляд. Призрак лишь улыбнулся: — Не заставляйте меня повторять дважды.

В голосе не было угрозы, слова прозвучали обманчиво мягко, почти нежно, но ни один из них не обманывался — хозяин положения не намерен был терпеть своеволие. Киллгрейв провел рукой по своей груди, погладил сосок и внезапно повторил жест призрака, провел по царапине. Было неприятно. И неожиданно возбуждало.

Киллгрейв всегда ценил целостность своего организма, ему никогда не нравилось ощущать боль: он пробовал, но так и не понял, что в этом такого находят. Другое дело — причинять. Но сейчас ... сейчас он был в чужой власти. И эта власть распространялась на его жизнь, желания и кровь.

Киллгрейв метнул взгляд вниз и обомлел: не показалось — ладонь накрыла уже полуэрегированный член. Он не дрочил себе с щенячьего возраста. Не приходилось. Любая или любой, на кого падал его взгляд, всегда готовы были ему помочь. Дрочил Киллгрейв неловко, вдвойне — под пристальным взглядом призрака. Тот не облизывал губы, не стонал, вел себя отстраненно, словно… словно изучал. Киллгрейва зазнобило — он привык смотреть за другими, наблюдать через линзу микроскопа за копошением бактерий, но никак не ощущать себя одной из них.

— Довольно, — оборвал призрак. — Оближите.

— Что?

— Пальцы. И ноги расставьте пошире.

Призрак безошибочно понял, когда Киллгрейв поплыл, начал подгонять себя к финалу, и безжалостно остановил. Киллгрейв послушался — здесь и сейчас просто не существовало другого варианта. Он старательно облизал пальцы и потянулся к заднице. Киллгрейву доводилось бывать снизу и раньше, но, в отличие от нынешнего момента, тогда над его задницей изрядно потрудились, прежде чем он позволил себя взять.

Впрочем, призрак не спешил — позволил Киллгрейву и гладить, и постепенно растягивать себя. Позволил, но контролировал: заставлял убирать руку с члена, когда тот слишком увлекался, или, наоборот, протолкнуть внутрь не один, а два пальца, развести “ножницами”. Заставлял скулить и выть в голос — и смотрел неотрывно.

— Довольно. Уберите руки за голову и сцепите в замок. И не смейте их тянуть, иначе, — нож оставил рядом с соском ещё одну царапину, — это будет последнее указание, что вы сможете нарушить.

Киллгрейв подчинился, желая и опасаясь продолжения. Призрак навис над ним, усмехнулся, склонился и слизал кровь с нового пореза. В прошлый раз всё-таки не показалось — он словно обрел не плоть, но плотность. Уже не так просвечивал насквозь, как раньше. Это было последнее, о чем Киллгрейв успел подумать — не было ничего, что могло бы подготовить его к дальнейшему: призрак не раздевался, не изменился в лице, просто в одно мгновенье ничего не было, а потом изнутри начало покалывать. Киллгрейв запрокинул голову, сжал до боли пальцы — его распирало изнутри, словно его уже взяли, вошли, нет, вогнали на всю длину!

— Дыши...те, — потребовал призрак и снова слизал с груди кровь.

Дышать — это было непосильно. Возможно, через пару мгновений он бы смог привыкнуть, но ему никто не дал ни пары мгновений, ни одного — призрак двинулся. Не рвал задницу — блядь, зачем он себя только растягивал?! — но брал без всякого снисхождения.

Киллгрейв шумел за двоих, он и не знал, что может так орать, срывая голос, гнуться, держа руки в замке. Не знал, как это сладко. Но призрак не спешил, наполнял изнутри, проезжал раз за разом по простате, заставляя Киллгрейва стонать и задыхаться — желать большего.

— Ещё. Ещё! Хочу. Ну же.

Киллгрейв капитулировал — больше не мог терпеть эту пытку. Не привык терпеть и сдался. Но вместо того, чтобы дать желаемое, призрак замер, перестал двигаться. Поймал взгляд Киллгрейва и лениво улыбнулся, прежде чем уронить:

— Попроси как следует.

Призрак не казался заинтересованным, но смотрел цепко, так что пробирало насквозь. Знобило от одного взгляда, от пустоты, внезапно образовавшейся внутри. Киллгрейв бессознательно сжал ягодицы, надеясь удержать, но удерживать было нечего. Пусто, пусто так, что, казалось, можно двинуться крышей.

— Пожалуйста!

— Не убедил.

— Прошу, — вытолкнул Киллгрейв снова. После первого раза второй дался с большим трудом, но потом призрак наклонился, слизал кровь и поднял бровь, и Киллгрейва прорвало словами: — Пожалуйста. Возьми. Трахни. Как ты хочешь! Прошу. Умоляю! Ну же.

Киллгрейв говорил, но унижения не чувствовал — только жадность, надежду на отклик и необычную, незнакомую свободу.

— Хороший мальчик, — усмехнулся призрак и не отказал.

Киллгрейв блаженно застонал — сейчас ему было плевать, кто он, как его назовут, хоть ручкой от швабры, только бы ощущения вернулись, только бы он перестал висеть между небом и землей и уже сгорел к дьяволу!

Позже, когда небо в прорехе крыши перестало так оголтело вертеться, Киллгрейв нашел в себе силы приподняться. Ножа поблизости не было. Только призрак, который смотрел на него с насмешкой.

— Будем считать, что мы в расчете. Можете воспользоваться гостеприимством этого дома до утра, в округе небезопасно. Хотите что-то спросить?

— Зачем я себя…? Если вы могли и так?

Призрак сощурился:

— Плата за нарушение покоя подразумевала наказание, — и растаял в воздухе.

Киллгрейв посмотрел на место, где ещё секунду назад был призрак, и расхохотался. Смеялся он и на рассвете, после того, как пару часов поспал, плотно завернувшись в плед, но уже совсем по другой причине.


End file.
